<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Question Mark by AzcaSky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714415">Question Mark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzcaSky/pseuds/AzcaSky'>AzcaSky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), UP10TION</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Hurt/Comfort, Light Smut, M/M, Sexual Content, casts of twentytwenty mentioned, kinda plotless, might contain twentytwenty spoiler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:42:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzcaSky/pseuds/AzcaSky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wooseok thinks and wonders and questions.</p><p>Yuchan moves and asks and laughs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Yuchan | Chan/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Question Mark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I actually don't know Wooseok well enough so this might be out of character, but my friend <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekrateholic/pseuds/nekrateholic">nekrateholic</a> told me that lack of knowledge shouldn't stop us from writing or something along those lines, so here we are.</p><p>Thanks <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazzlikethat">kazz</a> for being a wonderful beta reader uwu</p><p>Might contain spoiler for twentytwenty web drama, even though this can be read without watching it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's different, the two of them. In a lot of ways.</p><p>He is slow, deliberate, simple. He wants to use his energy in the least tiring way possible, prefers to do things that won't wear him out.</p><p>Meanwhile, Yuchan is bursts of energy, always reacting, always exploding. It's exhausting, sometimes, just watching him. But just like a shining sun, Yuchan mesmerizes him to keep looking, even while knowing that it might damage him.</p><p>And Wooseok, he has always been bad at self-restraint.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Wooseok nurses the can of Monster in his hand, head buzzing with borrowed energy. It won't last long, but the drama shoot is demanding, and there's his debut album, and then Unboxing that takes almost all his day. He taps the can with his forefinger, creating little jumps of perspiration droplets. Wonders how many days of energy has he used in advance. Wonders how much longer he can push it.</p><p>"Hyung."</p><p>He's not surprised, even when Yuchan's face appears as if from thin air, because Yuchan is being loud, both in his voice and his presence, and it's good for him because it’s easier to see, like that, easier to prepare.</p><p>"I thought we agreed to use our character name on shoot."</p><p>Yuchan giggles, and it's bright, it's wide, almost exaggerated, very reminiscent of how Bohyun always behaves in the drama. Yet there's also a matureness in Yuchan that Bohyun doesn't have, and Wooseok wonders if he sees it as Hyunjin or Wooseok, if he prefers him as Bohyun or Yuchan.</p><p>"The shoot finished an hour ago. Wanna join for a meal?"</p><p>"Oh." Wooseok lets go of his persona, a little bit, knowing that even the behind cam is no longer on their tail, "Sure. I'll call my manager."</p><p>Yuchan nods, and then hops off to bother Wonbin.</p><p>Wooseok watches, wonders, half-formed thoughts swirling in between buzzes of leftover energy.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Humans are curious by nature, or at least that's what Wooseok thinks. There's something dangerous about curiosity, something sinister. If it's up to him, he'd write 'curious' as one of the seven deadly sin, and maybe his album can be Curious instead of Greed, which he doesn't really understand.</p><p>"Then it'd be just nerd instead of sexy, Wooseok-ah." The producer says—laughs, really—telling him to work on his pronunciation a bit more.</p><p>Wooseok supposes it is true. Maybe curiosity isn't supposed to be sexy. He traces the mockup version of the album, follows the texture of the letters spelling g-r-e-e-d. He's Kim Wooseok, sexy and sinful, languidly charming—he tells himself that once more, and then once more, and once more, until he believes it, until he feels like he can <em>be</em> it.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Well, not really.</p><p>He's back at the drama shooting site, and he's <em>curious</em>.</p><p>Hyunjin just kissed Dahee on scene, a moment that needs to feel charged with tension, a moment where they need to be silent more than they talk, where they speak with their actions more than their words. It's intense, and Wooseok is drunk on it, the sexual tension, even among countless commands of cut, even among dozens of cameras and staffs pointing reflectors all around them.</p><p>Dahee turns away after every <em>cut</em>, giggling a bit as she lets Sungmin take over, and Wooseok admires her, how she can cleanly set aside her emotions so easily.</p><p>Wooseok takes a second and then a little more, letting Sungmin take the lead as he half listens to the briefing.</p><p><em>I'm not used to this</em>, he would say when they first started and he couldn't break away from being Hyunjin even after the <em>cut</em>. Sungmin just giggles, smiles in the adorable way she always does, and asks him about Ddadda to at least alleviate his mood. He appreciates her.</p><p>He has improved, now, reacting in seconds where it used to be minutes. But still.</p><p>It isn't even his first time, but he's affected. He wants more. Wants to know how it feels to actually kiss Sungmin. Wants to know how it feels to touch her waist and her chest, wants to know how it would be to actually receive that intense gaze, how it would feel if the tensions were real.</p><p>But once again, Dahee smiles and changes to Sungmin, stands and walks away to let the stylists fix her hair, leaving Hyunjin—Wooseok—hanging and wanting, aching.</p><p>Maybe the producers are right. Greed suits him.</p><p> </p><p>"Hyunjin-ah!" Yuchan barges into the set of Hyunjin's studio, bringing along a laughing Hoeun, "How does it feel to date Dahee?"</p><p>It's only then that Wooseok recognizes the handycam in Yuchan's hand, understanding that he has to act a different scene. He forces his expression into Hyunjin's neutral one, and pretends to not give attention to whatever Yuchan—Bohyun—is asking him.</p><p>Bohyun doesn't get deterred, as always, but then Daegun teases him back about Yeeun, and they laugh, and he pretends to not listen but he laughs along, because that's how Hyunjin is, silent and brooding, a little silly, a little childish, hiding his affection in a way only Bohyun can truly dig.</p><p>Wooseok thinks about that, when they eventually leave him in the studio, how Bohyun and Hyunjin's relationship looks like it's one-sided while it's actually not. How Daegun isn't just a plus one to entertain Bohyun when Hyunjin's not in the mood—and Hyunjin is <em>often</em> not in the mood—but also a steady and precious support, a voice of reason for both of them. How there are so many things implied in their little band of friendship that they call 01z, how precious it is to be able to have a circle of friend at all.</p><p>Wooseok lets the thought stray and thinks about how lucky Yuchan is, instead. How his personality matches well with Bohyun, how he doesn't have to try to contain his energy to play a role, doesn't have to switch his persona off after a <em>cut</em>. He's envious, but he knows that they're just trying their best, because after all, these are roles that they themselves also <em>choose</em>.</p><p>On set, Yuchan is jumping around, teaching dance moves to Wonbin and Sungmin, and the area where he is feels glowing with orange aura, and Wooseok wonders if Yuchan ever thinks about these things. Wonders if Yuchan would <em>understand</em>. They're both idols, after all.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The last day of the shoot, Wooseok is exhausted.</p><p>He has promotions, interviews, shows, practices. He has probably used up all his energy for another six years. He doesn't even realize he's on his third can of Monster.</p><p>The director calls him for another scene, and the stylist is on him in no time, tugging and fixing details, making sure there isn't a strand out of place. A slate, a command, and Wooseok is Hyunjin again, now a little grown, a little wiser, but a child nonetheless, just a youth that lets himself be honest about what he wants, and faces it one step at a time.</p><p>Wooseok blinks once, twice, thrice, when the last <em>cut</em> booms through the set, and the crew claps along with the director's <em>that is the last!</em> Wooseok quickly plasters a smile and bows, giving hugs and backpats, letting Hyunjin's leftover emotion foster in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>It's way after the initial rowdiness of a job well done when he spots Yuchan, hunched over a laptop, monitoring his scene.</p><p>Wooseok looks at him, how even when he's still, his presence never is. He can't help but wonder, as he tugs on the threads of his desire, because Yuchan is the only other idol, the only one he can possibly go to. Wooseok picks up Hyunjin's final determination to be honest with his wants, combines it with his own lack of self-restraint—and maybe Wooseok is not so different from Hyunjin, after all.</p><p>He gets close in silence, draping himself on Yuchan's shoulder from behind, startling him.</p><p>"Hyunjin-ah!" Yuchan smiles and leans back, eyes crinkling and cheek bunching.</p><p>Wooseok wants him.</p><p>"It's hyung," Wooseok says, pretending to look at the screen instead of Yuchan's eyes, "The shoot is over."</p><p>Yuchan nods, and his demeanor slows down, and it's in moments like this that Wooseok feels it, the slight difference between Yuchan and Bohyun. Wooseok wonders if Hyunjin would want Bohyun more or if Wooseok would want Yuchan more.</p><p>"What's up, hyung?"</p><p>Wooseok looks around briefly, trying to not make it obvious that he's making sure there's no one and no camera that would see, and then he kisses Yuchan's jaw, one soft press that leaves no doubt to be misinterpreted as friendly.</p><p>"It's the last day," Wooseok says, noticing that Yuchan has frozen, eyes comically large, round, "Come over?"</p><p>He squeezes Yuchan's shoulder for a second, and then lets go completely, giving Yuchan his space to answer, his chance to refuse. But he doesn't let go of his gaze, doesn't let go of his <em>greed</em>, hoping that it's enough to be understood.</p><p>Yuchan gulps, and Wooseok can see it, the comprehension as something clicks, as Yuchan, too, lets his eyes flit to their surrounding. They're both idols, after all.</p><p>"Let me call my manager," is all Yuchan says, before he closes the laptop and stands, retrieving his phone from who knows where.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Yuchan is quiet.</p><p>Here, in the dimness of Wooseok’s room, he doesn't give a lot of words as he presses kiss after kiss to Wooseok's lips, as his hands searches and searches below Wooseok's shirt.</p><p>In return, Yuchan is loud in everything else; he whines loudly when Wooseok lets their tongue meet, he moans loudly when Wooseok touches his dick through his pants, he moves loudly as he undresses Wooseok out of his low cut cardigan. Wooseok lets him, lets Yuchan completely engulf him like a heatwave—unescapable, everywhere.</p><p>When they're finally completely naked, Wooseok laid comfortably on his bed, Yuchan on top of him, he realizes yet again how big Yuchan is, compared to him. Bigger built, boarder shoulder, thicker bones—even his eyes, the eyes that are now piercing his own in a hungry gaze, are bigger, rounder, clearer. He's a sun in every sense of the word: big, bright, hot, encompassing.</p><p>Wooseok is just a hazy fog, slowly dispersing as the sun shines on him.</p><p>But Yuchan is a gracious sun; he doesn't let Wooseok disappear, doesn't let him simply slip away into nothingness. Yuchan drives Wooseok into his highest peak and then keeps him there, pins him with searing kisses and touches until he's not more than a whimpering mess. And Yuchan keeps going, keeps going until he, too, explodes in a supernova of light and heat, so intense that it <em>burns</em>.</p><p> </p><p>It takes a while until they regain their breath again, but then eventually Yuchan flops to his side, and only then Wooseok realizes that he'd been hugging Yuchan close to his chest.</p><p>"You okay, hyung?" Yuchan's voice is gentle as he brushes his thumb on Wooseok's cheek, wiping a stray tear that Wooseok didn't even know he shed, "Let me clean you up?"</p><p>Wooseok remembers a scene in the drama, about girlfriends and question marks, and he laughs, because Yuchan and Bohyun aren't so different, after all. Hyunjin might never know how Bohyun would be when he explodes, but Wooseok witnesses everything, how Yuchan shatters and then reignites into gentle ember, warm and reassuring. Suddenly, Wooseok doesn't want to let him go.</p><p>"Later," he sighs, pulling Yuchan into another kiss that is slower, more languid, gentle, "Lie with me a little longer."</p><p>Yuchan smiles, and doesn't let go.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/azcasky">twt</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>